


Alphys Vore Drabble

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A fulfillment of this tumblr request:"Furry follower here, should have sent this ask to the right blog. Alphys is one of my favorite predators. Her "experiments" tend to end in her devouring some hapless friend. Sometimes it's even an accident!"





	Alphys Vore Drabble

Alphys hadn’t meant to do it! It was all an accident!

She was in her lab late at night, experimenting on a monster that, to a human, would’ve looked like an ice cream cone with arms, legs, and a face. 

To reiterate, it was extremely late at night, and Alphys hadn’t eaten all day, not a single thing. She was starving, and the monster standing aimlessly in the middle of her latest device looked so delicious…

Sure, she could’ve chosen to pack a snack before she went to her lab, but once that happened, everything was out of her hands, errr, claws. Not a single monster nor human could blame her for lifting the monster above her head, lowering them down into her scaled maw, and then devouring them whole. Ice cream side first, obviously. 

After that, she was merely the victim of an acquired appetite. After eating one monster, she began to look at every denizen of the Underground as a potential snack. She walked the night streets of Hotland, trying desperately to cover her squirming, distended belly with her labcoat, stifling her belches whenever one bubbled up to the surface. 

“Hey Alphys, are you okay?” a monster with an amphibious visage said. 

Alphys couldn’t restrain her hunger, not even for a second. Even with a full sized monster squirming away in her gut, her appetite was still eating away at her. She dove at the monster with athleticism she’d never once shown before in her life, scarfing them down in seconds. 

She didn’t bother concealing her tummy, nor repressing her belches. She eructated proudly, letting her stretched-out gut jut proudly from the popped buttons of her coat.

Somehow, she was still mobile, even with a belly about twice her own weight jutting out in front of her. 

The streets of Hotland didn’t have many monsters on them, but the ones who Alphys passed were immediately devoured. All it would take was one look at the bloated scientist and the monster-shaped protrusions in her belly to know that she was a cannibal. Alphys obviously couldn’t let anyone tell the King about her habit, so she needed to eat them too! It wasn’t even about hunger anymore, simply self preservation. 

Well, okay, it was still about hunger. Those monsters were delicious, and Alphys loved the feeling of being bloated beyond her wildest dreams. But since eating monsters had become a necessity to her, she may as well take some pleasure in it.

Alphys belches could be heard across the Underground, from Snowdin to Hotland to the Temmie Village. Countless monsters fell victim to her stomach, slowly churned up into fat for her increasingly chubby body. 

…okay, I know I’m not making a great case right now. 

Anyways, I think you should show Alphys some sympathy, and not punish her for her crime of mass monster consumption. I’m definitely not just saying this because she’s my creator, and the only person in the Underground who can repair me if I start to break down. Not am I saying it because I’m made out of metal, and am therefore neither appetizing to her nor able to be digested. 

No, those have absolutely nothing to do with it! I hope you start to see things my way. 

Signed,

The Fabulous Mettaton


End file.
